bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chikage Tōru
rared Character Outline Chikage Tōru 'is a mysterious shinigami who roams around Rukongai. He once used to be the 2nd Division Captain but was exiled for attempting to grasp the power of a Hollow. Tōru gained his captain status by defeating the previous captain of the 2nd Division.He was one of the first few Shinigamis to come up with the idea of Hollowfication but before he could begin any experiments, he was exiled from Soul Society. No one knows of his existance, not even the Daireishokairo has any information about him. After years of experimentation outside of Soul Society, he has finaly gained the ability to don a hollow mask.He is a sadistic man who once gained the title of Kenpachi but was soon forgotten due to the order of Central Chamber 46 to completely wipe out all information about him. He is so sadistic to the point of whenever he sees someone he dislikes, whether he knows that person or not,he would either knock them out of kill them.Unlike most exiled shinigami, Tōru has regained his shinigami powers. Appearance Tōru is a tall, slim, young looking man with black eyes and black hair. He usually wears an unbuttoned white collared shirt with a black jacket buttoned at the very top with long black trousers. He hides his Zanpakutō inside his jacket where it is concealed and in reach. Sometimes he wears a black suit instead of a white shirt. Personality Tōru may look calm and collected but he really is a sadistic and cruel man, even when he was a captain. He dislikes anyone who disobeys him and usually punishes anyone who does. He thinks of everyone as a toy to play with and if he thinks the toy isn't fun anymore, he will "throw" the toy away. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Tōru defeated the previous captain in order to get his captain status before he was exiled, therefore he must have a certain degree of swordmanship. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Tōru was the leader of the Onmitsukidō so he is required to be highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. Master Assassin: As the leader of the Onmitsukidō, which speicalises in assassinations, he is required to be highly proficient in the art of assassination. Before he was exiled, Tōru trained for 2 years non-stop training for 12 hours a day.Tōru is most probably the most proficient shinigami in the art of assassination that ever existed. Flash Steps Master: As the leader of the Onmitsukidō and one of the fastest shinigami of Soul Society,Tōru is a master at flash steps. Though not as proficient enough to keep up with Yoruichi, he is still fast enough to outdo Soifon. Master Strategist & Tactician: As a master at assassination and the leader of the Onmitsukidō, Tōru is required to plan his stratergies and make them fullproof. He has also shown in some ways that he has good leadership qualities but he needs to stop knocking out his subordinates whenever they make a mistake. Kidō Master: Tōru is capable of casting high level kidō spells without incantation and knows a few forbidden spells. Zanpakutō Sumi Akuma(角悪魔, Sumi Akuma, Japanese for The Horned Demon) is Tōru's Zanpakutō. A sleek katana that has a skull shaped tsuba with a pitch black hilt.It's blade is black with a silver lining on the blunt edge of the blade. Shikai: It's release command is "Summon the Shadows" (サモンナイト影, samon'naito kage); Sumi Akuma becomes two katars with three poisoned blades sticking out from the tip and a red guard that covers Tōru's fists. Tōru also gains a red wing on his right side which he can use for flight and as a shield. Shikai Ability: While in this form, Tōru can summon shadows to attack his''' ' opponents.Although the shadows are weak, they can occupy or distract his opponents long enough for him to strike the killing blow. He can also fire dark energy blasts, similiar to a Bala. The longer Tōru charges the blast, the more powerful it becomes. When its damage is at its peak, his wing will glow in a dark aura and once he releases it, instead of a blast, it becomes more like a beam, similiar to the Cero Oscuras. He can literally hide in the shadows of his opponents and attack them when they are leasst expecting it. Tōru can also use the summoned shadows to bind or posses the enemy. Only weak souls can be possesed by the shadows. If the person were to hav a strong will, then he/she cannot be possesed. He can also summon shadow chains that latch on to the enemies soul. If the chain were to grasp the opponents soul, the battle would be over and Tōru would have won.The only weakness behind the shadow chain is that it can be easily avoided and leaves him highly vunerable. Most people have a misconception that light is his weakness but they are wrong. Where there is light, there is always a shadow. Light would only make his powers stronger. His one true weakness is his lack of defence. His is defence is so weak that if he were to be hit by a Cero, he would be knocked unconcious. His speed and agility makes up for his lack of defence as in this form, he is five times faster than he originaly was. So even before the cero can be fully charged, Tōru would have already killed his opponent. 'Bankai:' 'Ōkina kaku no akuma'''(大きな角の悪魔,Ōkina kaku no akuma, Japanese for The Great Horned Demon)is Tōru's Bankai. In this form, Tōru grows two large horns on his head and dons a black cloth mask that covers three quarters of his face. His katars becomes two scythes and a sword(sheathed on his back). His outfit changes into a black vest with red lining with arm wraps that cover both his arms and white pants with a red emblem that says "Death" on it. He also wears a black tattere d cloak . '''Bankai Ability':''' While in his bankai form, Tōru's strength and reiatsu have increased dramatically. His reiatsu is so strong that when he releases it, it can destroy towers and building nearby. His speed and agility have increased ten-fold and gives him the ability to make after images to confuse opponents. Whatever his scythes touch, except for himself, will erode and wither away, similiar to Barragans resurrección ability but five times faster. He can still summon shadow minions to attack his opponents but his shadow minions are stronger, their fighting abilities are equavelant to that of a Shinigami Lieutenant. His Shadow Chain can fly much faster and farther than it could when Tōru was in his shikai form. The sword usually seen sheathed on his back is called Segador, spanish for Reaper. It has enough power to destroy the whole of Karakura Town in one swipe. It is because of its immense power that Tōru rarely uses it as he ,like Zaraki Kenpachi, enjoys fighting. Tōru's scythes can multiply up to ten times and he can control them telepathicly. His scythes also have the ability to unleash dark flames, much like the Black Getsuga Tenshou.The only thing that did not improve form when Tōru transforms form Shikai to Bankai is his defense.